Plot Line - Dialogue 24-26
Here is the game dialogue for Chapters 24-26. Ajn2072 (Amy), from the forums , formatted this dialogue from the xml file from the game and sent it over for posting. She'll strip more dialogue out of the game as time permits. For more dialogue, check out the Plot Line - Dialogue page. __TOC__ Chapter 24 - Grave New World *** scene 1 - Days of Whine and Roses *** intro garden Megan Oh, hello. Remember the good ol' days when you and I used to have heart-to-hearts? to scene Forgotten Paris Palace *** part 1 scene Megan It seems so long ago that you and I were brand new inductees. Megan My biggest concern then was that Quincy was taking forever to notice me! Megan Doesn't it seem as if so much has changed? *** part 2 scene Megan I guess lately I have been thinking a lot about what Eleanor did. Megan I don't blame her for wanting to bring back the man she loved so deeply. Megan I can't honestly say that I wouldn't try to do the same if something happened to Quincy. Megan In our perilous profession...do you think it's right for two people to be together? Megan It just seems that work will always have to come first. Megan Does being a Time Agent prevent us from settling into any sort of long-term love? *** outro to garden Megan Those questions were all...rhetorical. I don't expect you, or anyone, to have the answers. But they've been weaving around in my mind nevertheless. *** scene 2 - Home is Where the Heart Breaks *** intro garden Alistair While I feel quite terrible about all this... ...we're going to need to conduct an enquiry into the consequences for Eleanor's actions. to scene Time Manor *** part 1 scene Alistair I'm now calling to order the disciplinary hearing for Eleanor Lansing Purlieu. Eleanor *Sniffle* Alistair Eleanor, do you acknowledge that you acted against the Laws of the Time Society? Alistair By knowingly attempting to alter the course of past events? *** part 2 scene Eleanor Yes...but I did it out of love! Alistair I'm very sorry, Eleanor... Alistair But we must suspend you from your duties as a member of the Time Society until you are deemed fit to return to your position. Eleanor Wait! Please! Eleanor I know I'll be able to find Geoffrey again if I keep looking. Eleanor You can't take time travel away from me! It's all I have left! Megan *Gasp* *** outro to garden Megan That...that was awful. I can't help but feel like we've forced a friend into running away like a fugitive when she most needed our help. *** scene 3 - Tournament of Closes *** intro garden Alistair Let me do the fretting about Eleanor, for now. Meanwhile, please help try to fix this fractured timestream before it's too late. to scene Jousting Tournament Paradox *** part 1 scene Megan Quincy says that the fissure in the fabric of the universe begins here, since these are the coordinates that Eleanor attempted to alter. Megan If we reconcile this paradox... Megan Well, it's the first step to closing off all the strange, apocalyptic effects we've been seeing. Megan So, we better get back to work. *** part 2 scene Megan Well, at least that's over and done with. Megan That paradox made the place seem so familiar, yet so unsettlingly foreign at the same time... Megan As if we were standing on the threshold of two worlds... Megan Being pulled into opposite directions at once. *** outro to garden Megan I'm glad I didn't have to do that alone. I think I could use a little time resting in my garden--Couldn't you? *** scene 4 - Big City Life *** intro garden Lulu I suppose you can tag along if you want! I've been invited to a soiree at Cleopatra's Manhattan townhouse! All of high society is going to be there! to scene Manhattan Kitchen *** part 1 scene Lulu Actually, it's probably better if you pretend not to know us. Lulu The guest list is mostly couples, so I am bringing Richard as my plus one! Lulu Ooo, won't Cleopatra be so mad that I brought you as my date, Richard? Richard I shall clarify to our third wheel here that we're only pretending to be a couple for the party... Richard ...so that we can pounce on Cleopatra in her own home where she least expects it! Lulu Right! It's all just part of the ruse! Shall we? *** part 2 scene Lulu How rude! The hostess didn't show up for her own party... Lulu And what's more, she just left her gorgeous kitchen in an unsightly mess! Richard Judging from the way that things were frantically thrown about... Richard I'd guess Cleopatra left Manhattan in a hurry. Richard Knowing her, she probably intends to lay low for a little bit while we have this Eleanor disaster filling our plates. *** outro to garden Richard I despise the idea of giving up our search. But looking for Cleopatra is futile at this point. When she wants to be found, she'll let us know. But until then, there are plenty of other problems we need to deal with. *** scene 5 - Zen and the Art of Garden Maintenance *** intro garden Finally! I get to do some gardening again! Care to join me, Sweetie? to scene Zen Garden *** part 1 scene Lulu Living the big city life was fun...but I was getting a teensy tired of all the hustle and bustle. Lulu Don't get me wrong. I am totally a cosmopolitan girl at heart! Lulu But I was definitely in need of some serious gardening time. *** part 2 scene Lulu I'm disappointed that Cleopatra's party didn't happen, though. Lulu I wonder how she climbed to the top of the social ladder so quickly. Lulu The talk of the town was that she only invited the cream de la cream to her soirees-- Lulu What do you mean it's supposed to be *creme de la creme*??? Lulu Anyway, just because Richard and I didn't catch Cleopatra doesn't mean that he and I didn't make a great team! *** outro to garden Lulu Wasn't that nice? Everyone should remember to do a little gardening every once in a while. I think it would help them all feel at least a little less glum. *** scene 6 - Takes Two to Tundra *** intro garden Quincy Where have you been? I know we're all upset about what happened to Geoffrey. But I'm afraid the flow of time will be disrupted if we don't get to work! to scene Arctic Giza Paradox *** part 1 scene Quincy As you can see, there's a good deal of time-sensitive work that needs to be done. Quincy And I could most definitely use your assistance. Quincy The fact that a paradox state has cropped up here means that time itself is recognizing something's wrong. *** part 2 scene Quincy You see, places like this, where we've witnessed apocalyptic atmospheric patterns... Quincy ...These sit at the very edges of the temporal fissure that Eleanor caused. Quincy Think of it as a zipper, where each of these paradoxes is a pair of teeth that must be zipped together. Quincy Except that when the entire zipper is closed, the seam magically fuses into a smooth piece of fabric! Quincy Oh dear, I am not very good at these garment-related analogies. Quincy Let's just say that since we've reconciled this paradox... Quincy ...we're a little closer to mending that crack in the fabric of time! *** outro to garden Quincy I do hope that wasn't too confusing. I have been so buried in research lately that it's difficult for me to switch my mind off of it for smalltalk. *** scene 7 - A Piece of Ship *** intro garden Quincy I could really use a swim to calm my nerves. Now that we've mended the paradox in Egypt, we're going to have to wait until we detect another paradox near the crack in time. Once we do, we'll need to act quickly. to scene Titanic Wreckage *** part 1 scene Quincy Since I've dragged you along on this underwater voyage, I owe you a confession. Quincy It's a hobby of mine to study abandoned mechanical devices, large and small. Quincy There is something about studying things that have failed which provides a special brand of knowledge. Quincy And the Titanic itself has always been a personal curiosity of mine. Quincy Would you mind if we moved in for a closer look? *** part 2 scene Quincy Absolutely fascinating! Quincy Oh, what is it you were saying about Megan? Quincy This crack in time has been my top priority, of course, since all of history as we know it is at stake. Quincy I'm sure Megan feels this same sense of urgency... Quincy ... and understands that, right now, we need to put our duties to the Time Society first! *** outro to garden Quincy It's a shame. Such a magnificent piece of machinery sitting at the bottom of the ocean. Let's just hope the rest of civilization does not sink to the same fate. Chapter 25 - Green Eggs and Nottingham *** scene 1 - Not in Nottingham Anymore *** intro garden Alistair I have a special assignment for you. You've been with us for some time now and have done plenty to earn my respect. I think it's high time you were given more responsibilities! I mean, a promotion! to scene Sherwood Forest Hideout *** part 1 scene Alistair As I've mentioned before, I have a number of informants scattered across time... Alistair ...monitoring the welfare of England, and thus the home of the Time Society. Alistair But seeing as we're understaffed with Eleanor on a mandatory leave of absence... Alistair I've decided to promote one of these more skilled informants to Time Agent. Alistair Let's bring him the good news! *** part 2 scene Alistair Hmm...he doesn't seem to be home at the moment. Alistair I'll caution you, E. does tend to stray away from his post often. Alistair He's supposed to be monitoring a noble band of rebels and keeping the power of an English tyrant in check. Alistair It's quite an important task but there's no need for me to go into the historical details with you. Alistair We'll hunt him down soon enough. Alistair When we do, I'd like you to oversee his induction as a Time Agent! *** outro to garden Alistair I'll be honest. It hasn't been easy to keep the Time Society running without Eleanor's expertise. But let me worry about that. *** scene 2 - Abridged Over Troubled Water *** intro garden Quincy I've been digging through the archives. I think I've finally found some coherent documentation on how to solve our problem. Come along and I'll summarize my findings for you. to scene Rainforest River Paradox *** part 1 scene Quincy Unfortunately the records were very vague on exactly what drove one of the Time Society's founders to go back into his own past. Quincy But what was clear was the data on the consequences. Quincy Only a privileged few know this--but El Dorado was once a city made of real gold. Quincy However, as a result the bizarre phenomena associated with a fissure in time... Quincy ...now it's merely gold-colored stone. Quincy Quite a shame, too, because it really does look magnificent from here. *** part 2 scene Quincy The lack of organization in the Time Society's records archive is truly an atrocity, by the way. Quincy If someone like me had such trouble collecting the necessary data... Quincy ...I can't imagine it being a feasible task for anyone else. Quincy I keep meaning to design a better database for storing all the information. Quincy But, of course, I never seem to have the time for such recreational tasks! *** outro to garden Quincy By patching up rifts and paradoxes along the fissure... ...we should be able to mend it and return things to normal. That is, so long as we work fast and no one is perpetuating the problem. *** scene 3 - A Chameleon's Circuit *** intro garden Alistair You know, in the grand scheme of things... ...you haven't been with the Time Society for very long. And yet you've proven yourself quite well in the short amount of time we've known each other. to scene London Thames Market *** part 1 scene Alistair I still remember the scuffle that Eleanor and Richard were engaged in at the time of your induction. Alistair It was so apparent that Eleanor really needed a steadfast companion. Alistair I've always wanted the best for her. Alistair But I never realized how much I relied on her as a colleague until now that she’s fled from us. Alistair I'm sorry I've been thinking aloud so much. Let's just have a look around. *** part 2 scene Alistair Well, I thought that my informant could be found at this market. Alistair But once again, I seem to be misinformed. Alistair E. certainly is a master of evading detection, which is one of his great strengths when he is working covertly. Alistair However, it does mean he is very difficult to find if I need to contact him! *** outro to garden Alistair Thanks to you... ...I know there's still at least one strong member of our Society. I'm very glad to have found you. *** scene 4 - The Once and Future Lake *** intro garden Megan I'm still searching for Eleanor. But she's not exactly been flying within the Time Society's radar, if you follow. Do you think she's still trying to find Geoffrey in Camelot? to scene Lady Of The Lake Paradox *** part 1 scene Megan Quincy says it's possible Geoffrey was written out of history by the crack in time. Megan Now that Eleanor has illegally rebooted Camelot, so to speak, this isn't exactly the same stream of events it was before. Megan But the fact that there's another one of these ominous paradoxes in one of her last known locations... Megan If I understand correctly, it means she's still messing with her own timeline. *** part 2 scene Megan Well, even if Eleanor was here, she's not anymore. Megan If I can be fully candid with you though, old friend, I have to say I haven't exactly been thorough with my search so far. Megan The truth is, I feel absolutely terrible that Eleanor feels the need to run from us. Megan We're supposed to be her friends! Megan And friends help friends get through rough times and personal tragedies. *** outro to garden Megan I know, I know. We need to focus on preserving the integrity of time and space for the greater good. But it doesn't feel quite as heroic if it means having to hunt down a fellow Agent like a criminal. *** scene 5 - Apocalypse Snow *** intro garden Quincy This is rough news, indeed. It seems that Egypt is still snowed over! And that paradox has yet to fully be closed. to scene Arctic Giza Paradox *** part 1 [before scene Quincy Unbelievable! No change at all from the last time you were here. Quincy I'll try to run some more tests, but I'm fairly certain I know why this part of the time fissure remains open. *** part 2 scene Quincy It's as I suspected. Eleanor is still trying to jury-rig the course of her life events. Quincy That explains why Egypt is still in this snowy and--pardon my hyperbole--apocalyptic state. Quincy There really ought to be a more efficient word to refer to a combination of snow and an apocalypse. Quincy We don't exactly have the luxury of performing linguistic acrobatics when all of history is at stake. Quincy Don't you agree? *** outro to garden Quincy I do hope that Megan has caught up to Eleanor by now. I hate to say this, but if you ask me, it's entirely inexcusable that Eleanor did something so selfish. An Agent with as much experience as her should know better. *** scene 6 - Music of the Knight *** intro garden Megan It's a long shot. But Geoffrey did enjoy visiting Germany. Maybe we'll find Eleanor there? to scene German Opera House *** part 1 [before scene Eleanor !!! Megan Eleanor! Megan Wait! Eleanor I'm sorry...but I can't let you take time travel away from me! Megan Eleanor, please! I want to help! *** part 2 scene Megan Well, it looks like Eleanor got away this time. Megan I guess we'll just have to keep following her trail. *** outro to garden Megan Thanks for coming along as backup. But don't worry about reporting this incident to Alistair. I'll...umm...I'll be sure to keep him apprised of the status of my assignment. *** scene 7 - Meet, Wink, and Be Merry *** intro garden Alistair I think I've finally managed to hunt E. down. Remember to get him to understand--we expect him to be more accessible if he's going to be working as a Time Agent! to scene Archery Contest *** part 1 scene Alistair Why do I keep referring to my informant as E. you ask? Alistair This may sound a bit odd but the only name I have on file for him is Mr. E. Manners. Alistair Despite our years of working together, I've never thought to ask his real name until now. Alistair I presumed that information about our informants was kept to a minimum to preserve their cover identities. Enrique My name's Enrique Manners, as a matter of fact, but call me Enrique! Enrique And I must ask, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting this absolutely charming Agent? *** part 2 scene Enrique It's great to see you, Alistair, but I must say, you've caught me off-guard! Enrique I was spending my time off in a friendly competition with some merry old friends of mine. Alistair Well, I wanted to bring you some good news, Enrique! Alistair We'd like to promote you to the status of Time Agent. Alistair After all the help you've given me in more clandestine roles, you're well-deserving of this new post. Alistair And my colleague here will be mentoring you throughout your induction. Enrique Why, thank you, Alistair! Enrique I assure you, while my suaveness and stealthiness were my assets as an informant... Enrique ...that's only a small glimpse of the strong qualities I have to offer! *** outro to garden Enrique That certainly is very good news! And I'm not just speaking of the promotion! I'm pleased to hear that I will be seeing more of you in my near future as well. Chapter 26 - The Original Prince of Thieves *** scene 1 - Lunar Landing Paradox *** intro garden Quincy This is beyond even my area of expertise. The paradoxes caused by Eleanor's abuse of time travel have spread all the way to outer space! I hate to admit this...but we'll need the help of a specialist for this one. to scene Lunar Landing Paradox *** outro to garden Chauncey in Space Helmet Strong work, fellow Time Traveler! Though we never found its cheesy center, thanks to us the moon won't get sucked into the fissure in time. I say victory for the Time Society! *** part 1 scene Chauncey in Space Helmet Tally-ho, fellow Time Society member! I'm Lunar Module Pilot Chauncey McNichols, emissary to the outer fringes of time and space! Chauncey in Space Helmet I'd rather not try to remember if we've met before because everything is much more interesting when conversing with strangers! Chauncey in Space Helmet I say! It's not often we get one of these paradoxes on this ol' rock! Chauncey in Space Helmet Why don't you get it sorted while I tell you about the time I was in Atlantis... *** part 2 scene Chauncey in Space Helmet ...So you see, it was only I and a distinguished few who ever saw Atlantis before it got all waterlogged. Chauncey in Space Helmet Such a pity. If only that old Time Master fellow didn't try to do a switcheroo with his own timestream... Chauncey in Space Helmet ...maybe we'd still be seeing that once-great city afloat! Chauncey in Space Helmet But there's no reason to dwell on the past--Don't you agree? Chauncey in Space Helmet Especially not when there is some green cheese meant to be found in these parts! Chauncey in Space Helmet You wouldn't happen to have any biscuits in your pockets, would you? To go with the cheese? *** scene 2 - A Removable Feast *** intro garden Enrique Why hello there, love! I'm very much looking forward to the time we'll spend together! But before I kiss Nottinghamshire goodbye, I'm afraid I have some unfinished business! Shall we? to scene Prince John's Table *** part 1 scene Enrique This sleepy province could have been mundane for some... Enrique ...but I like to create my own excitement! Enrique Why don't you help yourself to some food and I'll tell you about it? *** part 2 scene Enrique ...So as you can see, I thought that I could teach that English tyrant a lesson without him even realizing it. Enrique He has resources, gold, and food aplenty!!! Enrique He'd barely even notice if I took a thing or two here and there using my sleight of hand. Enrique Erm...Speaking of noticing things... Enrique RUN!!! *** outro to garden Enrique Ah, wasn't that just exhilarating? I'm going to drop off this food for some dear friends of mine but I'll be back before you know it! *** scene 3 - Can't Spy Me Love *** intro garden Lulu No need to fill *me* in, Dearie! Of course I already know about who you’ve been running around medieval England with. I must say, he's quite a catch! to scene Carnaby Street *** part 1 scene Lulu I think it is pretty nifty that you get to train the new guy and all. Lulu But I wouldn't blame you if you spent time with him outside of work, too! Lulu No need to blush, Sweetie! Lulu Why, I know I would be too, if I didn't already have my sights set on someone else... Lulu If you guess right, I might just tell you who I've been pursuing of late! *** part 2 scene Lulu Robin Hood? Who's Robin Hood? Lulu Guess again! Lulu No, I don't see a doctor coming out of that police box over there. Doctor who??? Lulu Well since you've given up, I'm going to keep a secret for once! Lulu And I am not even going to tell you if it is someone you know or not! *** outro to garden Lulu Only because we're such good pals... I'm going to see if I can find out more about Enrique for you. Leave it to me! I'll let you know if I uncover any juicy morsels! scene 4 - Gardens of Tea Time *** intro garden Alistair Might I remind you... Your assignment with Enrique is not all fun and games. The Time Society is spread thin without Eleanor and efficiently preparing Enrique to join us will help. to scene Victorian Tea Parlor *** part 1 scene Enrique No need to look so stuffy there, gorgeous! Enrique I find tea to be absolutely fascinating, don't you? Enrique I'll take mine with three sugars, please! *** part 2 scene Enrique Oh, did Alistair tell you to bring me here to tell me the laws of the Time Society? Enrique Come now, surely he must know that I already know them! Enrique Remain an observer of history and not a participant... Enrique Avoid contact and encounters with your own past or future self... Enrique No altering events in the past...et cetera, et cetera. Enrique Love! It was my job as an informant to uncover secret information! Enrique So now that that is taken care of, why don't we take advantage of this place and enjoy some tea together instead! Enrique What do you say? *** outro to garden Enrique I'm eager to learn from you about being an Agent... But I hope you'll find it useful to learn a thing or two from me, too! I can tell this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. *** scene 5 - Sail the Second Seas *** intro garden Richard I've got nothing against your new charge... At the very least he seems more interested than these other prudes we've been surrounded by. I'm quite okay with that. to scene Captain's Quarters *** part 1 scene Richard Don't you worry...I've been doing my part in plastering up this fissure in time. Richard It's not like I am on this foul ship to get my sea legs! *** part 2 scene Richard I do wonder, though, why Alistair boasts of Enrique as a master of disguise. Richard If you ask me, the only place he would really fit in is a place like this... Richard ...maintaining some exaggerated reputation of a dreaded pirate of some sort. Richard But it might just be how overwhelmed I am by the stench of salty sea air at the present. Richard I don't really mean to speak ill of the chap. Richard In fact, there is something about him that even I find...likeable. Richard But I can't place my fingers on what it is just yet. *** outro to garden Richard Is it just me... Or does the sea smell worse now than it did prior to this crack in the universe thing? Alistair will claim differently but I'm not convinced we're back to the right timestream. *** scene 6 - The 'Burgs *** intro garden Alistair I'd like you and Enrique to do some training in the field. Mending paradoxes is an important skill for a Time Agent! But let's have him work on one of the lower-priority paradoxes...just to be safe. to scene Rothenburg Paradox *** part 1 scene Enrique Love, you really must stop fretting about me. I insist! Enrique Of course I know how to correct these paradoxes! Enrique You know, I know more about what it takes to be a Time Agent than you might think! Enrique But if you'd rather get this task out of the way, I am happy to oblige! *** part 2 scene Enrique You see? Easy! Enrique Now that that's all been taken care of... Enrique I was wondering if it might interest you to take a long walk in the nearby park? Enrique It's such a lovely day and I'd hate to see it go to waste! *** outro to garden Alistair Done already? I promoted Enrique because he's shown great potential but I am concerned about his questionable work ethic. He needs to understand there's serious work to be done. to scene Robin Hood & Little John *** scene 7 - To Match a Thief *** intro garden Enrique Finally, I've found someone to take my place in Nottingham. He's a little scruffier than myself and perhaps slightly less agile...but he certainly has the right heart for the job! *** part 1 scene Enrique Oh no! I don't mean for this guy to take my place as Alistair's informant. Enrique I mean that someone needs to look after the people of Nottingham and defend them from the tyrannical rule of their prince! Enrique You see, while I've been stationed here, I've seen the locals treated very unfairly. Enrique As a protector of the innocent, I stole riches from the pompous nobility to make sure the poor had what they needed to survive. Enrique I'd introduce you to my successor but it seems that he's a little preoccupied at the moment. *** part 2 scene Enrique I pride myself in being an excellent judge of character... Enrique ...and I have a feeling that Robin here is the type who will become the great stuff of legends. Enrique He might even become known in history for all the tricks he's learned from me! Enrique But I have a propensity for anonymity that comes with my stealthiness. Enrique And while it allows me to perform well in covert operations, it means I get left out of the history books. *** outro to garden Enrique But not to worry! I don't need to become a legend to know that I helped the folks of Nottingham! I'd rather leave my successor with the glory if it means I'm free to travel the universe with you! Category:Resources